


wait, what?

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, OTP 30 day challenge, they are naked but don't fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray watched the other man walking out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. Rays eyes poured over his wide chest, the light smattering of hair that covered it, down into a thick happy trail that led to his - he shouldn’t be watching him like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wait, what?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, i got drunk and wrote this as part of the OTP 30 day challenged and ended up liking it more than i thought. (currently drunk and posting this whoops sorry if its shitty) I was just having such raywood feelings.

Ray watched the other man walking out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips. Rays eyes poured over his wide chest, the light smattering of hair that covered it, down into a thick happy trail that led to his - he shouldn’t be watching him like this. Ryan was a friend – co-worker- not someone to be staring at as he walked out of the shower. Ryan finally looked at Ray and stopped in his tracks.

“Hey – fuck sorry man, I forgot we were sharing I’ll go back in and get changed“ Ryan looked around franticly, whipping around to go back through the bathroom behind him.

“Nah its cool, you get changed out here. I need to shower anyway so we’ll just um swap I guess” Ray quickly ran to his bag and randomly pulled out some clothes from the top and ran into the bathroom. It was only when he had taken off his clothes and was about to get in when he realised what he had grabbed were three t-shirts. No pants, no underwear. Great. Ray wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbed two of the shirts and left the bathroom.

 

What he saw when entering was… not what he expected.  He has shouted that he was coming out of the bathroom before he left and he thought he had paused long enough for Ryan to put some clothes on but either the mother fucker was deaf or just really fucking slow when dressing. He walked in to see Ryan, in all his naked glory just standing in front of his suitcase. He couldn’t help just staring at Ryan’s perfect shoulders, his eyes trailing down his back and found Ryan’s almost too perfect ass. He could feel himself getting hard just at the sight.

 

Ray tried to back out of the room without being seen or heard by the older man but only managed to take one step before Ryan turned around to see Ray staring at him. And Ray could not stop staring.

“Jesus Ray, you could have at least said something! You scared me!” Ryan just stared at him, and he thought maybe Ryan forgot that he had no clothes on the way he had made no attempt to cover himself.  

“Uh sorry Rye - I uh did, I guess you uh didn’t hear me. I just came to get pants. Sorry. Fuck. Sorry.” He ran back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Goddamn Ryan and his perfect ass and his goddamn beautiful cock. How was it fair that his gay ass had to share a room with Ryan used-to-be-a-fucking-model Haywood.  He kicked at the bathroom counter in frustration.

 

There was a miscalculation in distance and Ray soon found himself lying on the bathroom floor, head inches from the toilet seat, lucky to have not hit it and gotten a concussion.

 

“What the fuck are you okay???” Ryan burst into the room, kneeling next to Ray, the worry in his voice apparent.

“Ugh fuck. I guess so. My back is fucking killing me though” It was at that moment that Ray actually looked up at the man hovering above him. His face just inches from his own.

“Uh Rye, you’re um. Naked. Still.” ray tried to hide how fucking nervous he was being this close to the older man.

“Who the fuck cares? Are you okay dude? Seriously, it sounded like you fucking died” Ryan’s voice was soft and comforting, but Ray couldn’t concentrate on the words, his focus solely on the mouth inches above his own.

 

Ray didn’t know what came over him when he decided to close the gap. His mouth connecting with Ryan’s, and revelling in the taste and feeling him. He wasn’t shocked at how soft the lips were. What he was shocked by was the fact that Ryan didn’t pull away, instead wrapping is hands around Rays waist and pulling him forward, deepening the kiss.

 

Ray was the one who pulled back first. The kiss had continued long enough for Rays horny haze to clear and wonder what the fuck had just happened. He pushed on Ryan’s chest and leaned back, looking at him directly.

“As great at this is. What the fuck?” Ryan laughed at Rays question.

“God, it really took me being fucking naked in front of you for you to realise I like you.”

Ray paused.

“What do you mean?”

“I literally flirt with you all the fucking time”

“oh… really?”

“You are so fucking obtuse sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO before you go, have a little check on my tumblr its inspacehell.tumblr.com - it is mostly me post RT stuff but if you send me prompts i will write them (most likely) any pairing you want.


End file.
